


Art for Gimme Kisses

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story Gimme Kisses written by jane_x80 for Day 16 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.The theme for Day 16 is Kissing/Mistletoe.It’s time for signing up to theNCIS Reverse Bang 2021Please, join us at https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/Authors and artists, we need you!Keep the NCIS fandom alive by participating!Please, spread the word!
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Abby Sciuto & Jethro Gibbs
Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/887130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Art for Gimme Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gimme Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102053) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> This artwork is the last artwork and story combo Jane and I collaborated on for this year NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge. I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> A special thanks to Jacie for organizing this challenge this year again. It’s greatly appreciated. I wish you wonderful Holidays Jacie!
> 
> Thanks Jane, my Bernie for your awesome collaboration, we had fun again this year! It’s always a pleasure to work with you. I hope we will be able to it again in 2021. Je te serre bien fort et t’embrasse tendrement. <3 <3 <3
> 
> I will be back with more artworks in 2021, the next time being the 2021 Every Fandom Reverse Bang. And hope too to see my NCIS Reverse Bang artworks being claimed by writers in January. So, until then, I would like to say again Happy Holidays/Joyeuses Fêtes to AO3 readers and NCIS fans. I wish the best to all of you!
> 
> Red Pink Dots ❤️

Cover Art for the story [Gimme Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102053) written by jane_x80 for Day 16 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.

The theme for Day 16 is Kissing/Mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors and artists out there, I am calling you!  
> We need you!
> 
> It’s the time for signing up to the NCIS Reverse Bang 2021. You have until the beginning of January 2021 for signing up. Please, go to the NCIS Bang on LiveJournal for more details. https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/
> 
> The NCIS Reverse Bang is desperately in need of authors (and to some extent, artists too) willing to participate at it this year. Everyone is welcomed! It’s a fun challenge, don’t hesitate to ask current and former participants about it. I would like to see more participants in the future, could you think you could be one of them? Let’s try it this year! :)
> 
> Authors sign up link : https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/108245.html
> 
> Artists sign up link : https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/107865.html
> 
> Please, spread the word!
> 
> Red Pink Dots


End file.
